Fear
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Scar was just injured after confronting a dangerous crocodile. He almost lost his life but fortunately he was saved by someone. Someone he never knew. He wakes up and learns that it was his number one fan who saved him and she wants him to be the perfect king Zira knew him as. Scar not only wants to be king, he has to be king or else she'll kill him for real.(Parody of book Misery)
1. Meeting Zira

**H** e was looking out from Pride Rock. The view wasn't that enjoyable because the land was very barren. There was no grass, all the leaves were fallen from the acacia trees, from all of the creeks there was hardly any water, the sky was cloudy, and there was barely a sight of a living animal around.

Scar didn't care about that. He didn't care about anything. All that mattered to him now was that he's king. He had the power over everything and everyone. He had everything. All of the lionesses in the pride were under his control and he forced them to search for food. That's that they were doing right now. Scar was getting hungry but he was also getting thirsty.

After he brushed away his black mane out of his bright green eyes, Scar walked away from tip of the Rock and climbed down effortlessly. The hyenas were in their cave that he ignored them watching him.

Scar walked away from Pride Rock and came to the only place where there was water: The water hole. True there were no animals around, no elephant, no giraffe, no zebra, nothing. Scar was completely alone.

That was all he knew: Loneliness. Half his life he was always lurking in the shadows hating everything that was around him, his world was completely involved with shadows. He never cared for anyone and anything but he knew that he had to prove that he's better than anyone, especially Mufasa, he had to prove it that he wasn't any worthless little cub. But now that he has the entire Lands to himself was hard to bear.

He did control everything in the pride, yes, but for some odd reason he couldn't control himself. Whenever he would talk to the lionesses something was missing inside him. Scar just didn't know what.

Once he came to the water hole, Scar took a drink. There was nothing around that he had to worry about, not even a moving log that was coming straight towards him. Taking three licks of water, that was when Scar noticed the moving log. He didn't think it was anything serious so he took two more licks.

 _SPLASH! CRUNCH!_

"Aarrgghh!"

It was so fast, he couldn't move, he couldn't fight, and he couldn't breathe. Something was clamped onto his throat and he couldn't move his arms. What was it? What was going on? Is this the end for King Scar? Why was he underwater? There were ripples in front of him and dark colors all around such as weeds.

"Mmf! Mmf! Let me go!"

Speaking underwater was not a good idea. Water filled inside him and still something with sharp teeth was holding him down. Scar couldn't see what it was and, plus, he couldn't move his head. Using his claws to scratch the thing that held him down seemed useless because it didn't do anything.

Everything was getting black when the teeth dug deeper into his throat, the tight clench of them was strong, and for some reason he started to roll. He had to hold his breath and twist into the water.

Up above the surface was Shenzi. She had to look for Scar but there was nothing around.

"Where'd he go?" she wondered. "Scar?" There were ripples coming from the water.

Under the water, Scar was losing. He was swirled from side to side, his heart was beating inside his head, and still the teeth were clenched tight.

"Scar!" Shenzi called. "Scar!" She started running to Pride Rock calling out for her superior.

There was nothing. Again Scar swirled under the water and he was starting to lose his breath. The heartbeat was louder and there was no momentum on his throat. But then,

 _WHAM! CRUNCH!_

Something let go of his throat and Scar lost all conscious.

He didn't know what was going on but felt that he was being dragged out. There were many splashing sounds and then the sound of rustling grass. Instead of floating in the water, he was now on flat ground. Rocks were jagging on his fur and body and the scent of dirt came to his nostrils.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Scar couldn't tell who it was. It didn't sound like anyone he knew. If only he could open his eyes he would be able to see. He was able to but whoever was there was blurred. He could only see shapes.

"I'll take care of you King Scar." Scar groaned back.

Whoever the animal was, they didn't take Scar to Pride Lands. They took him to a tree. It was a big tree that had many leaves covering the trunk of the tree so they were in the shadows; almost like a willow tree. Scar woke up soon enough that still his vision was blurred but he heard someone say,

"You're going to be all right. I'm your number one fan."

The voice was back but it sounded fierce, on the edge of something dangerous.

"I'm your number one fan Scar."

His vision became clear that Scar was now able to see. Up above him was a lioness. She had dark tan fur but it was the piercing red eyes that he first noticed.

"My name is Zira and I'll be taking care of you," said she.

"You saved me?" Scar asked her.

"Of course. I had to. As I've said, I'm your number one fan. So no harm will come to you."

"Very well then. But what happened to me?"

"You were attacked by a crocodile. The hyenas were searching for you and that was when I came to the water hole. I saw you floating that I had to get you. But don't worry. I know how to take care. My mother taught me."

"I must get back to Pride Rock."

"Oh, you can't just yet. First of all you should've been careful while you were drinking."

"I didn't know that there was a crocodile in the water!"

"And second of all, you're too injured to go anywhere. So you have to rest for a couple of days. Crocodile's jaws are extremely strong. Stronger than ours."

There something about Zira that he didn't like about her. She did look like the kind of lioness who he would use but it was the sound of her voice that he didn't like. It sounded like a lethal voice. Even her features looked like it.


	2. Goddess

**I** t was true that Scar had to stay overnight with Zira. He couldn't move his head that well and he was too tired to move. But the thing was, he couldn't empower Zira. She knew a lot about him that she often stayed with him, told him on how much she loved his work on the Pride Lands, and also his rule.

"You really are the best Scar!" she claimed. "The best king ever! King Mufasa…"

"Don't say his name!" Scar snapped.

Zira went on as if Scar didn't interrupt, "…was a worthless king. Everything was so boring during his reign. But you're the best! After I heard he was dead and such as the young prince, I knew it would be you! I knew it! I would love to join you! I would love to! Please, let me be your queen!"

"I never cared for that. But I will need someone. That Nala, she refused me."

"So, can I be it? I'll make it worth your while."

"How?"

"We're meant to be Scar. You and I."

Scar scoffed at that. Zira was nothing compared to how greater he is. He was better than her.

"Because if I don't be your queen," Zira continued. "I'll do this."

She held out one her claws and dug it right onto Scar's paw. Scar gasped once the claw was dug into his paw. A sharp pain erupted inside it that he growled towards her. The growling only made it worse because she dug deeper.

"You're going to rule the kingdom by my rules. You nearly killed yourself from that crocodile so you must obey what I say. You don't want to lose the kingdom do you?"

"No," Scar breathed.

"Good." She took the claw out showing a spot of blood on Scar's left paw. "I'm still your number one fan though. You're my hero." Scar silently scoffed.

A few more days passed by that Scar wanted to get away from Zira. She would often talk with him about her plans that he could hardly believe her. It was only whenever he would talk back that Zira would hurt him. Not only did she nearly impale his paw she also broke his tail because Scar tried to escape. He was starting to get scared by her during the minute.

On the third day of Scar's recovery, that was when Zira decided to bring him back to Pride Rock. Apparently the lionesses thought that Scar was gone for good that they weren't that thrilled when they saw him return.

"What you doing?!" Scar yelled to Sarabi. He noticed that she was with the lionesses without any food. "Where's the food!?"

"There is nothing Scar!" she told him. "There is nothing out there."

"Then look!"

"Nala also left."

" _WHAT?!_ "

Scar hit Sarabi angrily and stared at Sarafina. "You're supposed to watch that damn child!"

"I couldn't stop her Scar!" Scar also hit her that Sarafina fell to the ground. It was when he noticed the angry glare from Zira that Scar was afraid what was coming next. So he diverted his attention.

"Go out and get her back!" he roared to the hyenas. "Now!" Three other hyenas, except Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, left the Rock.

"Lionesses, Sarabi!" Scar yelled to them. "Keep hunting!"

"Scar I told you -" Scar cut off Sarabi.

"Now!"

The lionesses had no choice but to obey. Sarafina was helped up and they left Scar alone. Zira was the only one to follow him. She followed Scar into the lion's den that she instantly swiped Scar on the face.

"That's not enough Scar!" she yelled to him.

Zazu was also in the cave inside his little prison. He didn't know who the mysterious lioness was but he knew not to interfere.

"Just leave me alone Zira!" Scar yelled at her.

"Let me be your queen!"

"No!"

It was Zira's turn to swipe but to Scar. She hit him hard, surprising Scar, and had him on his back.

"You want to know what else I learned?" said she threatingly. "My father always told me that animals have to be taught a lesson. He told me about hobbling. And you want to know what they did?"

"No, not really," said Scar shaking. He was starting to remember when she struck his paw and broke his tail.

"Zira, please. Don't. Whatever you're going to do, don't! For God's sake! Please!"

"I'll show you." With her teeth out Zira held onto Scar's left leg and twisted it.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggghhhhhh!"

The teeth were sharp and strong that Scar tried to move but Zira held on. The bones were breaking and he felt blood trickle down his leg.

"There's just one more," he heard her say.

Zira went to the other leg and twisted that one. Again Scar screamed in agony. Pain shot through his entire body that again his heart was in his brain.

"I love you so much Scar."

His entire body was twitching that only breathing would be best. That was all Scar could do. He had to let Zira win. He had to make her his queen or else she'll go on. He's going to have to do it.

"Okay Zira," said he. "You're the queen."

"Oh, thank you Scar!"

She was dancing around like a little cub that the sight of it disgusted Scar. One moment she's deadly and then one moment she's like a little cub. Very unnerving there.

Scar managed to sit on the throne while Zazu watched. Zira, though, helped Scar. She claimed that she didn't want him to get hurt anymore but warned him with,

"Just don't think that this is over with Scar. We're always going to be together and you can't escape from it. You're never to tell anyone about us. No one will know. For that bird over there. We'll kill him."

Scar looked over by Zazu.

"What do you say Scar?"

"Zazu?" he thought. "Him?"

"Yes."

Honestly, Scar didn't want Zazu to die. He needs a majordomo and that was Zazu's job. He couldn't kill him even if he was forced to. He didn't want to do anything right now. His legs were broken and he wouldn't be able to walk.

"I'll get him Scar," Zira smiled.

Scar watched Zira break the rib bones and took Zazu out. When she noticed the look of terror on Scar's face she decided, "What if you do it Scar?"

"Me?"

"Yes. It'll do you good. You don't need this dumb bird. He's the only witness about us so he'll have to go. It's for the best."

After staring at Zazu's terrified look Scar asked, "How do you want me to do it?"

"Slice his throat."

Scar stared at Zazu for a moment. He really didn't want to do it. Zazu was the only majordomo in the kingdom, he needed one, and plus he's known Zazu for a long time.

"Do it for me Scar," Zira replied.

Zazu was absolutely terrified that he was lost for words. Scar saw him shaking like a leaf but he also saw the gleeful smile on Zira's face. Without looking at Zazu, he unsheathed a claw, held it out to Zazu's neck, and sliced. Scar didn't see it but he heard it. Blood would be pouring out from Zazu's neck and he heard Zira yell, "Oh my Lord! That's a lot of blood! Good Lord!"

He also heard a small thump knowing that Zira threw him to the other side of the den. Scar looked back and for sure he saw Zazu dead on the other side. There was a pond of blood around him.

That was it. He was ruined. There was nothing else that Scar could do. The only power he had here was the lionesses but no majordomo. He couldn't have anyone do or give messages. Was Zazu his only friend? His only little friend? Did he actually care for him deep down? Why did he feel so bad killing Zazu?

"I'm so proud of you Scar," said Zira. "While you're in here I'll take care of the lionesses myself. And the hyenas."

Scar looked back to him. That is his job, not hers.

"So just stay here and I'll take care of it." She walked out of the den.

Scar lost everything. There was nothing else. Absolutely nothing. Thanks to Zira he lost all control and power. She became the powerful one. She's now the Goddess. Scar was no longer God, Zira was. Now she had everything and not him. Why did it have to be her who saved her from that godforsaken crocodile? Why couldn't it have been Shenzi or Sarabi? Why couldn't they get him than Zira? Why did it have to be her? Zira's the goddess now.

He has to get her back. Zira cannot win here, only he can. If only there was a way how he could. Maybe he could threaten her with something around that she likes. The only thing he knew that she liked was him. Looking back at Zazu's dead body gave him an idea.


	3. Scar's Return

**A** couple of days passed by that Scar had to remain in the den. He couldn't do anything and had to let Zira control everything. Nala was found and was brought back to justice. Scar and Zira had her condemned by the hyenas that she had to hunt for them. Scar didn't care if she was becoming thin, he told her to join the lionesses for the hunting.

Very often he told them to. Everybody was starving and still there was no sunshine. It was as if Zira's entrance ruined everything for Scar. He couldn't walk properly that he needed help to get out of the den. Zira was always with him that she gave him all the help he needed. Scar didn't give the hyenas the reason why his legs were broken. He just told them it was from an accident. The accident he had from the crocodile.

The hunting was getting worse. It was the day when they found Nala that Scar called Sarabi.

"You're just not looking hard enough!" he yelled.

"It's over," she told him. "We have only one choice: we must leave Pride Rock."

Scar refused. It was when Sarabi mentioned his brother that Scar angrily hit her. Sarabi went flying and fell to the ground.

It wasn't just the mentioning of Mufasa's name that struck him, it was because of the guilt he's done. Zira ruined everything for him that during the days he thought that everything was his fault and he refused to admit that what he did was wrong. Scar didn't want to hear the truth, he only wanted his own opinion. But none of his opinions were best. They only ruined everything. Scar just didn't see it. He didn't want to admit it.

He was just about to bite down on Sarabi's neck that he heard a growl come by. It almost looked like Mufasa that he walked away fearfully.

"You're dead!" he reminded himself.

But it didn't turn out to be Mufasa's ghost. It was Simba! He was alive! There he knew that he really did mess up. He took a glance towards Zira who was glaring at him, furiously. There was big trouble brewing.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't rip you apart!" Simba growled to Scar.

"Oh, Simba you don't understand!" Scar chuckled fearfully. "The pressures of ruling a kingdom…"

"Are no longer yours."

Scar was definitely scared here. He couldn't bear to be back in the den with Zira that he had to keep talking. So he pointed out that the hyenas believed that he was king even though he heard that Nala didn't.

"The choice is yours Scar," Simba told him. "Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must this all end in violence," said Scar sarcastically. He again stared back at Zira. He was lucky that he was back on this legs but he still limped. Even Simba noticed that to but didn't bring it up.

While Scar was talking he was surprised to know that he still had the power. He had the power over Simba to persuade that it was still Simba's fault over his brother's death and not his. Scar was winning here but he did something very foolish.

It was when Simba was dangling over the edge that Scar told him, without thinking and gleefully, "I killed Mufasa."

Simba was on him like a heartbeat. Scar really messed it up here. He had to tell everyone in public. He didn't have to fight Simba at least because the hyenas pounced on him that Scar took off on a run. But someone followed him. He knew it was going to be Zira.

"Scar!" she yelled. "How dare you!?"

"Heh, heh, sorry?" he apologized quickly.

"You have to be king! You're my king!"

Zira pounced on Scar that he had to swipe her off. She didn't go down that easily. Zira was fast that she reached for his neck and bit down. Scar fell to the ground to get her off that he swiped her off. Zira came back with another pounce but Scar swiped her just in time. Now he was on her and reached for her neck but Zira swiped him off.

"You want me to be king!?" he yelled while pouncing for her again. This time they were on their rear legs. "Here you go!"

Since they were by the rock wall, near the den, Scar was able to grab the body of Zazu and stuffed it into Zira's mouth; Giving her a taste of her own medicine.

Zira scratched him on the chest and spat out the bird. Simba also saw Scar that he knew he would have to fight Simba. Scar didn't want to confront him that he took off on a run. It was two lions that were after him. Simba and Zira both came at the same time that they saw Scar on the edge of the cliff.

There was nothing he could do. He didn't want to fight Simba, he was too afraid to fight Zira, that he was going to jump. The kingdom was nothing. He couldn't do anything and he lost all the power. Simba walked towards Scar slowly and muttered, "Murderer." Zira just glared at Scar, growling.

"Heh, heh," Scar chuckled. "I…I…" He couldn't think of what to say but came up with. "Go ahead, Simba. Kill me."

"I'm not like you Scar."

"No!" Zira yelled. "Don't you _dare_!"

Scar again chuckled at them both and also shook. There was nothing he could do. He lost the game, the battle, and the power. There was nothing else. He's going to jump, jump right into the fire and have it done. He would have to be depressed anymore, the loneliness and pain would be gone and he's going to do it.

"Goodbye everybody."

Then he did it. He jumped.

"No!"

The wind was rushing through his face and mane that Scar saw the many burning flames from the fire that it was the last thing he saw, not if you don't count out the face of a demon on the flames.


End file.
